Assimilating and analyzing a large amount of computer log data, as normally stored in computer log files, each of which normally includes a number of log records, can often be tremendously important in isolating and solving any problems that may arise with a computer system. Given the richness of the data involved, any information derived may be of use in root cause analysis, general problem resolution and preventative maintenance.
Conventionally, log analytics tools include log parsers configured for one or more known log formats but normally are inadequate for covering a large range of log formats. This can present a particular challenge if log entries are application-dependent, especially when any single system or machine may well incorporate a very diverse number and type of applications (owing, e.g., to the preponderance of open source and free software). Some tools permit a user to specify regular expressions or other expressions in a given language (e.g., AQL), but this is of little benefit for users who may not have a working familiarity with such a language.